Golden Claws
by silversliced-rain
Summary: The Operator Kana had just run into the Man in the Wall for the first time. The next thing she knows she's fight the Stalker again just after she had woken up from the dream. Now she's in an alternate reality with no tenno back up and enormous machines known as mobile suits duking it out. Fortunately these machines aren't Sentients.


The last few hours of Operator Kana's life were quite weird, even for a being that possessed the capability to mess with several laws of physics if given the right equipment. It started after she blacked out when she finished freeing Harrow from his chains. While she did wake up back in the orbiter, she didn't wake up in the safe confines of her transference chair. Instead she woke up in the arms of her Rhino warframe fighting the Stalker as he attempted to prevent her from activating her transference chair again.

Things continued to be weird after she beat the Stalker. The first time this series of events happened the Lotus had shown up and placed her within her transference chair. However, this time instead of the Lotus showing up her orbiter was thrown into a spin as a surge of power leapt out of the transference capacitors, subsequently throwing her and her Rhino into a wall, as her cephalon Celtis screeched warnings. Considering the fact, she was out of breath from the force of being thrown into the wall the tenno didn't get a chance to start asking questions until the ship stabilized.

Kana groaned in pain as the ship finished stabilizing and Celtis called for her attention, "Apologies Operator. I believe you appear to be alright seeing as my scans aren't showing any damage on you. Though something went wrong quite obviously. According to my readings we were thrown into the Void and have now emerged out of that hellish place. I have already begun scanning the surrounding area. Results will be available soon."

"Thanks, Celtis. From what I can tell Rhino here is too damaged to function and needs to be repaired so, are any of my other warframes damaged in anyway?" Kana asked as she oriented herself in preparation to stand.

"Rhino is indeed unable to operate and none of your warframes have received any damage. Which of your warframes would you like me to prepare for use?"

"Mag. She'll be the only one capable of moving Rhino here."

"Understood. Beginning revival process on Mag."

"You said we were thrown into the Void, right. So, the likely hood that we're anywhere near where we started is abysmal."

"Indeed Operator. Scans will be ready within the next thirty seconds, however just looking at the unfinished scans I am certain that you are correct that we are nowhere near where we started."

"Unsurprising. Display the scans above navigation. I'll head up there as soon as I can get in my chair in my chair."

"Understood, scans are now waiting for you on the bridge."

Kana nodded as she glanced vaguely in the direction of the door, though she wasn't able to see it from where she was crouching and used the wall to maintain her balance as she stood. Once she felt stable the tenno stepped forward in an attempt to get to her transference chair. While Kana felt weak as she stepped away from wall it took a moment to insure, she kept her balance and proceeded forward. While it didn't take long to cross the room the tenno felt exhausted by the short journey as she slumped in her chair. Of course, that tiredness didn't last long as she felt the solid presence if injured presence of her Rhino frame and the still presence of her Mag.

Kana reached out and grabbed hold of Mag's mind solidifying control over her body and guiding her down to the transference chamber to lift Rhino for his resting place against the wall. It didn't take that long to flex the magnetic fields to lift the warframe and carry him to the chamber that contained Helminth, a necessary evil that was required to build and repair warframes. After depositing Rhino, into the monstrosities care, Kana guide Mag up towards the bridge interested in seeing both what Celtis long range scans looked like and what the nearby space looked like. Though as Mag strode back up the ramp, she was approached by her resident Helminth charger, named Quentin, who gave his signature warbling growl in greeting and briefly pressed its head into Mag's side as she passed.

Kana only needed to look out the bridge's viewport to know that wherever they were wasn't the Origin system as she knew it, after all she was staring straight at the first clue to that. Instead of being fractured and having enormous Orokin structures emerging from the surface, Lua was whole appearing as it did before the Orokin rose to power. This of course told Kana one of two things had happened, either the unprotected trip through the void threw them into a time before the Orokin, or they had ended up in an alternate dimension. For some reason the alternate universe theory was sounding most likely.

"Alright, Celtis show me the scans," Kana requested as she turned her attention to Quentin who had padded past her and laid down beside the conclave terminal. Moments after her request multiple holographic windows popped up over the navigation console. Kana turned her attention to the first of the scans, which surprisingly enough was about resources available for harvest on Lua. Deeming that report unimportant for the moment Kana minimized it and glanced at the next which was far more interesting. The second report showed possible station clusters in the orbit of Earth, none were the size of a relay of course and despite the poor quality1 of the scans Kana could tell the clusters weren't constructions of the Corpus or the Grineer.

Of course the presence of these stations raised a number of questions and concerns fortunately Kana knew that Celtis could answer some of her questions, "Celtis, judging by the fact that I'm looking at the surface of the local Lua I'm going to assume you moved us to the far side of Lua from Earth. I would like to know where you found the time to do that and get these scans, and also do you believe the locals detected our arrival?"

"We appeared fairly close to this version of Lua Operator, there is a report included in the scans about that also I cloaked as soon as I could after we exited the Void. As for our arrival being detected, that is currently unknown as I have no information on the local technologies." Celtis responded voice buzzing slightly.

"Alright, let's see how close we can get. Also find me a spy target, that'll be the easiest way to figure out what's going on."

"Understood Operator."

* * *

It admittedly didn't take long to approach Earth, and it was laughably easy to sneak past any and all stations meant to detect unknown or hostile ships. Of course, these people had never been around Orokin technology, but they also weren't going to be mocked by the tenno or her cephalon as groups such as the Corpus and Grineer, who were used to fighting the tenno, never saw them coming such was the power of Void cloaking. It actually took longer for Celtis identify a prospective target than it took to travel from Lua, or whatever the locals called it. Once a good target2 was identified Kana swapped out Mag for Loki and left the relative safety of the orbiter to begin infiltration. As the liset left its dock on the orbiter Kana gave a mischievous smirk, after all these people had probably never encountered a tenno which would make this mission easier than letting an Ember loose on a derelict with and endless supply of energy.

The mission started simply, having the liset stop and hack an airlock to let her Loki into the station. The moment Loki's feet touched the airlock floor he glanced down at his Spira to ensure they were in place and ready to go, a glance over his should insured that his Tonbo was secure, and then the warframe unslung his Paris Prime double checking the condition of the string before pulling an arrow from his quiver. With his weaponry ready to go should he need it the Loki waited for the information vault waypoint data to sync with his mapping system. The data came in moments later and the warframe cloaked as he strode forward and Celtis started talking in his ear.

"Your entry went undetected Operator. As you can see there are three information vaults as usual with these types of missions, though from what my scans are telling me these vaults are not defended by heavily personnel but rather by cameras. However, there are still patrols roaming around as well as cameras, so if you want to go completely undetected, you'll have to stay cloak at all times." Celtis reported before signing off.

Despite know that the cephalon couldn't see it Loki nodded as he continued forward with occasional passes to renew his cloak. Needless to say, it didn't take long to arrive at the first vault, now similar to Grineer and Corpus data vaults there was a door that needed to be hacked, and unlike those data vaults this door was guarded. The tenno idly considered their options as ducked into a small alcove, under normal circumstances he would have just killed the guards and hacked the door, this time however the tenno wanted to run this mission completely undetected and killing the guards would bring attention to his presence on the station seeing as a camera was placed in the corner where the walls met. As the tenno contemplated the next course of action the silence in the hallway was broken by the blaring of an alarm and a man's voice.

"All personnel to battle stations, a gundam has been detected!" As the message finished its first run through the guards took off down the hall as the invisible tenno stared incredulously after them. As the guards rounded the corner the tenno idly renewed his cloak and crept towards the door making sure to stay out of sight of the camera as he hacked the door and stepped in. Once inside the tenno idly twisted and threw a couple of Spira at the cameras within, neither of which were watching the door for some strange reason. With the cameras destroyed the tenno darted towards the computer to withdraw the information he needed, though considering the message that had played while he was in the hallway it looked like there was another spy mission in the near future. As soon as he had extracted the information from the computer the Loki double checked his cloak and stepped back out into the hallway to head to his next target which hopefully wouldn't be guarded. Extracting the data from the second vault went cleanly, it started to get messy as he neared the third vault.

When Loki was about one hundred and fifty meters away from the third vault the station, which had been having slight tremors since he left the first vault, shook hard enough to throw him into a wall as an explosion sounded in the distance. As Loki shook his head to clear it the voice of Celtis rang out over his coms, "Operator, the station is taking damage from attacking forces I suggest you extract before your warframe is damaged by the fight going on!"

Upon seeing that the tenno was going to try and retrieve data from the final vault the cephalon sighed and ran a scan over the station again, this scan brought information that would hopefully hasten the warframe's return, "Operator, it appears that the explosion damaged the camera system. None of the cameras are now working as long as you avoid personnel you won't need to be running your cloak."

The Loki responded to this information by simply allowing his cloak to fail as he reached the vault door. The door was quickly disabled by a cypher as were the firewalls that protected the data stored on the computer. With the mission completed the tenno barreled out of the room towards extraction eager to examine his prize.

* * *

The first thing the Loki did once he arrived on the orbiter was to deposit the information into Celtis metaphorical hands so he could go through it. After insuring that Celtis was going over the data the Loki strode down to the armory. It was of course simple for Kana to switch from Loki to her beloved Ember, the tenno also stored the weapons it carried until they were needed again. By the time Kana had finished Celtis was finishing up reviewing the data.

"Operator, it does appear that we have been thrown into an alternate universe, if the moon wasn't proof enough of that. The facility you infiltrated belongs to a group known as Organization of the Zodiac otherwise known as OZ. This group is part of the military of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. It is a black ops group that is in charge of massive machines known as mobile suits which stand about sixteen meters tall. While large these machines are no sentients and a properly equipped warframe could take one down but not without difficultly considering the size difference. I will have that data ready for you when you want to look at it. The United Earth Sphere Alliance appears to be a totalitarian government, anytime a country speaks out against them they send in the military to crush any dissenters with little care for civilian lives lost. So, the colonies tired of the totalitarian rule spoke out about the leader of the movement was a man named Heero Yuy who was assassinated a few years back. The colonies have continued to make it clear that they do not want to be ruled by this Alliance and have recently sent five mobile suits known as Gundams to Earth to get their point across. These gundam have received their name from the metal they are made from, a metal that can only be worked with in zero g environments. Thus, only the colonies can build them. The gundams have been causing chaos all over Earth and have recently moved to space for whatever reason." Celtis reported as the data appeared on the wall.

"Well then, we definitely not going to work with that Alliance. It looks like we need to track down these Gundams. I get the feeling that their pilots will be the best source of information about the colonies. So, Celtis, can you track the gundam that was attacking the facility?"

* * *

**This story started out as a one-shot crack fic. Now it's going to be multiple chapters go figure.**

**1\. Poor quality for the tenno meant that they couldn't see the floorplan, what the stations exact metal makeup was and also everything from the air mix to air temperature. In other words a scan quality that literally any other force in the Origin system would kill to have.**

**2\. Meaning there were no civilians present.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If you see something wrong let me know so I can fix it and hopefully avoid that mistake in the future.**


End file.
